


If We

by nufics



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nufics/pseuds/nufics
Summary: For answering a math question right, username jju_nyaa on Twitter received a drabble from us as per requested.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Implied JBaek
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	If We

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jju_nyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jju_nyaa/gifts).



Never in his life had Minhyun ever imagined to meet Jonghyun like this—in a fucking GrabShare ride. 

It had been four years since they had broken up. But as if time hadn’t passed, the constricting feeling in his chest when he saw Jonghyun was still there. There’s the realization that Jonghyun was the one who promised Minhyun the rest of his eternity, yet also the one who shattered his heart.

_“You think we should get matching rings?”_

“I... I’ll talk to you later, Dongho-ya,” Jonghyun said, eyes fixed at the way Minhyun faltered.

Minhyun looked away from Jonghyun’s apologetic face and came face to face with the beautiful platinum band on his ring finger instead. 

The place where their couple ring used to be on.

Jonghyun offered a small smile, one he always wore whenever he knew Minhyun hadn’t been feeling alright.

Minhyun hated that smile, _hated_ _it_ with a burning passion. He hated how even after years of being apart and everything that happened, that fucking smile still affected him as if _those things_ had never happened. It’s as if they were still laughing in each other’s arms as they danced to their own rendition of a waltz, looking into each other’s eyes like nothing else ever mattered.

As if it was only yesterday when Jonghyun left him. 

Minhyun closed the door to the taxi they would be sharing for the next couple of minutes and wished he hadn’t. 

Maybe if he hadn’t closed the door, he wouldn’t look at his own hand and noticed how empty his ring finger was. The only visible thing was a faint line, lighter in shade compared to the rest of his skin tone, shape mimicking the ring that was once there.

Maybe then his eyes wouldn’t linger on the tangible one on Jonghyun’s lithe finger, sitting so prettily like it _belonged._ It reminded Minhyun that their story had ended long ago. 

It reminded him that all those memories they’d shared would just be memories. 

Nothing more, nothing less.

“Hello, Minhyun. How have you been?”

Even Jonghyun’s voice still sounded like it did all those years ago. Minhyun always wanted to forget, but he could never.

Not when the voice belonged to the only person he could ever love.

A smile bloomed on Minhyun’s lips, betraying his own heart that was crumbling apart.

“I’m alright.”

Yeah, that’s the lie he’d been telling himself.

...

_A smile forms on Minhyun’s lips as he stares at the candlelight dinner he has prepared for tonight._

_The table is full of Jonghyun’s favorites: burgers, steaks, his favorite wine, and his favorite cheesecake._

_He lights up the candle one by one and pours wine in their glasses, the smile on his lips never leaving him until he takes a seat._

_Staring at the vacant seat in front of him, his smile fades as a myriad of emotions run through him._

_Sadness. Pain. Anger. Regret. Longing. And... Acceptance._

_Along with Jonghyun’s smile and laughter._

_He wipes away the tears on his face and smiles._

_Taking his wine glass, he clinks it on the other and beams his brightest smile._

_“Congratulations on your wedding, Jonghyun. I wish you happiness.”_


End file.
